Ipso Fatso
Minty wakes up in his high-tech disco home, going through his daily routine of dancing and primping his hair. He then boogies on over to his bathroom scale to weigh himself and is shocked to find the needle pointing to the red. Disco Bear sadly looks at his large stomach and groans. Minty rides his bike to the cafe, where he begins putting the moves on an uninterested Toothy and Jussy. He grabs a menu and looks through the fatty breakfast foods, but remembering his weight problem, Minty just grabs a banana from a fruitbowl. Jussy and Toothy make fun of Minty by calling him a square and giggling at him. Feeling saddened by his lack of food and luck with the ladies, he throws the banana peel on the floor behind him. Wooly enters the cafe and tries to avoid slipping on the banana peel, but everywhere else he tries to step has some sort of obstacle in his path. He eventually falls backwards and breaks his back when he lands on Minty's bicycle, parked outside. Now Minty begins exercising. He starts off in a meat locker where he punches a side of beef ala a punching bag. When Liftelle and Shiftette steal the beef, he moves on to skipping rope with a chain of hot dogs. He gets tired after a while and proceeds to eat all but three of the hot dogs for lunch. Later, he goes to a gym where he weighs himself again. Once more, he is shocked to find that he is still very much overweight. He begins walking on a treadmill next to Jussy and Toothy, once again unsuccessful in hitting on them. After only a few seconds of walking, Minty is already tired. He drinks some water from a sports bottle, but accidentally spills water on the treadmill's controls, causing it to go into reverse and speed up uncontrollably. The treadmill comes off its hinges and begins moving forward. The treadmill runs over Scales, who is spotting for Superspeed. The weight Toothy is lifting becomes too much for him and he is decapitated when the weight falls on his neck. The treadmill breaks through the glass walls of the gym, sending Minty out into the streets and glass shards flying in the air. The glass shards cut Hippy and Cheesy to pieces, but The Beaver is saved by her hard hat. She laughs at his fortune, but is soon killed when the treadmill sends chunks of concrete from the sidewalk slamming into her face. As he continues running, Minty and the treadmill end up running over Baby, who is playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. Further ahead, Wooly sits in a wheelchair, from his earlier injury, sipping coffee outside the cafe. He sees Minty coming at him and quickly begins wheeling away. The treadmill follows Wooly's wheelchair until, eventually, the treadmill becomes entangled with the back of Wooly's wheelchair and propels it forward. They are now in the road and have to swerve to avoid hitting a car. Unfortunately, Fuddles, the driver of the car, is distracted by this and crashes into a tree, where her body is forced through a knothole. Minty and Wooly begin moving downhill at a fast speed. Wooly's attempts to stop his wheelchair result in him losing his arms, which fly away and hit Puffy's head, who thinks Icy hit him. Eventually they hit a small stone wall, crushing Wooly and sending Minty flying through the air. He is decapitated on a power line and his severed head lands in a nearby patch of watermelons. Lumpy, shopping for a watermelon, picks up Minty's head and, mistaking it for a watermelon, places it on a scale. The needle only points to just short of the halfway point, meaning that Minty finally lost some weight. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images